Shugo Chara : Adventures
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: First Shugo Chara FanFic! Japan! I need to move there! But.. what will happen there! EGG!


**WARNING : Only up to episode 30 (29, same thing) So! I'm using Nadeshiko (I'll spell check it later) and Kaichi! :D Also, I'm new to the Shugo Chara archive on Fan Fiction! It's so fluffy... Fruits Basket is so Orange.. MEH!**

_As you turn the first page, you know the story has begun. _

"Mom!" Maxwell cried out. One end of the house to the other. "We're moving, that's that!" She howled back. "But...But..to Japan.." A tear or two formed in his eye. "Room, now! And start packing." She was in a mood. Maxwell went to his room. He grabbed a book. He loved Japan. But actually moving there. Away from friends. A few days passed. He waved his hand at his friends. "Can you say something in Japanese?!" One asked. "I'm not very good.." He sighed. His friends kept pressuring him in. **(Japanese parts will be in english) **"You have no idea what I'm saying" Maxwell laughed. "Maxwell time to go. A few hours later. " In 10 minutes you will arrive to you're destination. Thank you for flying with Japanese tourists!" A voice said over the intercom.

**Arrival**

**(First Person)**

"How early is it?!" My journey in Japan is starting! But first... school! "ehhh." I fell over. Ouch... Well better get dressed. Hmm, so it's a blue and black uniform. Well I wouldn't argue. "Mom, I'm on my way to school ok." And door slam. Finally. Fresh Air! Open space! Woah! We're at school already... did I walk fast or what? Some people start to walk up on my left. 3 girls and 2 guys. "Huh." I breathe out. Is that a small jacket. My mouth moves into an o shape. Oh! It's a cape.. DUH! I hit myself in the head. I turn to the front gates. Is this the start?! _In class_ "Students! Welcome our new student all the way from the other side of the world! Maxwell!" Everyone stares. Again, that pink head girl. The one hanging with the capes. "Hi!" WAIT?! That was english! "I mean Hello!" I sweatdrop, much better! The teacher points to a seat. "First, anyone want to give Maxwell a tour?" I shriek a bit. "UHHuhuhUhh." I moan. I look to the pink headed girl again. Didn't she have a cross pin in her hair? It's a love heart now... "I'll do it!" I stood up and walked to the door. She came behind me. "So, Maxwell! Welcome to Japan.." She chuckled. Her hair has a cross pin now. "Uhh, thanks." I stair at that pin. "What's with that pin..." She turns to me. "Pardon." I mini-freak out. "N-Nothing! It's fine. Heh..." She looks at me and starts to laugh a bit . "Just, the pin in your hair.. it changed." She sweatdropped. "Did it..." I think she whispered something.. it was something like "Ran.." Soon we were outside. " She laid down on the grass. I followed. "I need to tell you something..." Why am I telling her this? Well I guess I did catch her talking to herself off guard so.. uhh yeah. "I woke up this morning... there was an egg in my bed. She jumped up at me . "Do you have it here?!" I nodded opening my bag up. I pulled out the gray egg. It's moving! Shuffling! It's cracking! "Uhh!?" I cry. My eyes are locked on the egg. Then.. a small character comes out. I look up to the girl. There's three floaty thingies around her. I turn my head left and right! "EHH?!"

_The Royal Gardens_

The other cape wearing people too. The one with dark blue hair pointed to herself. "I'm Nadeshiko" Seems pretty cool. She pointed to a guy with spiky brown hair. " That's Kukai!" Hmm, sports player. She pointed to a girl with orange hair. "That's- " "I'm Yaya!" I nodded. She pointed to the pink headed girl. "That's Amu!" I smiled. And she pointed to a blonde person. "That's Tadase." I look at him. "Typical prince.." I mutter. His eyes zoomed in a bit. "Did you just call me Prince!" He then laughed wickedly. "WORLD DOMINATION! MWAHAHA" I sweatdropped. "Anyway, apparently you're Guardian Chara has hatched." Nadeshiko says. I nod. "Just wait! Could you speak english for a bit!" Yaya says up in my face. "Ehhhh." "Please please please pleaaaaaaase!" I don't really have a choice. "Well, I'm speaking english. Here you go." Yaya's eyes sparkled. "What did you say?" I laughed. "Anyway, what does this mean." I ask Nadeshiko . "Well, he's practically your would be self! He hasn't talked to you yet." I sweatdropped once again. "He hid in his egg straight away." I pick up the egg. "How you going? You can come out!"


End file.
